Fawkes Eat!
by Yue Sai
Summary: Fawkes suddenly stops eating and Albus has tried everything. When he asks Minerva to look after the pheonix, he starts eating again. Albus wants to know how she did it! One-shot with some fluff.


**Author's note: Just a one shot to distract me. Sorry, but I had this story saved for a while, and I didn't finish it until today. I hope you all enjoy it. Best wishes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or any of the lovely things in here except for the situation. Mostly everything belongs to JKR!**

Fawkes Eat!

"Oh come on Fawkes." begged Albus Dumbledore on his knees. "I know you're hungry, I'm even on my knees!"

The Phoenix stayed on his perch looking away from his master. He ruffled his red and gold plum feathers in annoyance. He refused to accept what the Headmaster was giving him.

"Fawkes, please eat something!" pleaded Albus, but the bird still didn't even look at him, instead he looked at his food dish with disgust. He gave a disgruntled squawk before knocking the food dish over, causing the contents to spill all over the floor.

"Blasted stubborn bird!" Albus yelled furiously. Fawkes wouldn't eat anything Albus gave him since he returned from his long over night meeting at the Ministry of Magic. In the meantime, he couldn't bring Fawkes along, so he asked his deputy, Minerva, to take care of his phoenix. She thankfully agreed, and Fawkes looked healthy when he got back, but he wouldn't eat anything Albus gave him.

The first day he paid no attention to it as he thought maybe Fawkes just wasn't hungry. Then on the second day Fawkes still refused to eat. Albus tried to persuade him with chicken bones, sherbet lemons, lemon drops, and everything he could think of. Still the phoenix refused to eat anything. On the third day out of desperation, he dared tried fish. Fakes **Hates** fish, and when Albus gave him fish…well…let's just say Albus stayed in the informatory for a week.

Not to mention through the three days, Fawkes had been squawking nonstop and stealing Albus's wand or glasses. It gave the portraits quite a laugh. Phineas was the loudest of all of them along with Dippet coming into a close second.

Fawkes looked shocked at his master and shirked loudly to show how offended he was. When Albus ignored him he flew over to his master as he landed on Albus's shoulder. Albus shrugged his shoulder to get Fawkes off. That only angered Fawkes even more as he nipped Albus on the arm before flying away from the Headmaster's wrath.

"Fawkes, I'm going to send you to the vet if you don't straighten up!" threatened Albus. This got Fawkes attention as he cocked his head at Albus in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll send you to the vet where all the other sickly pets go. Then the veterinarian can pluck your feathers and put another one of those cones on your head."

Fawkes first looked furious as his golden eyes narrowed down on the Headmaster, but then he turned his back on him as he laughed. The bird was mocking him! Albus's face flushed red in anger for the first time in a long time. Phineas then started to laugh as the other portraits followed.

"What's so funny Phineas?" snapped Albus.

"I'm sorry, but the all-mighty Albus Dumbledore was just dissed by a phoenix. How can I not laugh?" He replied as his laughter only grew to the point that he was close to hysterics.

"You know, Minerva didn't have any troubles with feeding Fawkes." stated Dippet. Albus's eyes grew wide as he was struck with realization. She must have done something! He swiftly made his way to his desk as he started to write quickly down on an enchanted parchment.

**Minerva, what did you do to my bird!**

_Albus! I was doing your paperwork, and now your accusations are all over it! What did I tell you about using the enchanted parchment while I'm working?_

**Minerva! What did ****YOU**** do to Fawkes?**

_What are you talking about?_

**You know exactly what I'm talking about!**

_I assure you that I don't._

**Lies!**

_Why would I do anything to Fawkes?_

**Jee, I don't know, maybe because you wanted to get to me!**

_Alright I might have thrown out your sherbet lemons out ONE time, and died your hair while you were asleep, but that doesn't mean I did anything to Fawkes._

**You did a lot more than that to me.**

_Did you want me to list all of them, and don't act so innocent. You've done far worse to me!_

**Please, enlighten me.**

_Um, well where to start? You booby trapped my office door, you turned my skin blue (which Poppy and I still haven't forgiven you for), you gave me catnip for my birthday along with a cat scratcher, Oh and you had the house elves mix cat food into my dinner! I was throwing up all night!_

…**..**

**That's beside the point! What did you do to Fawkes?**

_I took care of him like you said. What made you think I did anything to him?_

**He won't eat! I tried everything. It got to the point when I even tried fish!**

_Are you nuts? You know perfectly well what happened last time when you gave Fawkes fish._

**Please don't remind me. **

_Well Fawkes was fine when I fed him._

**Oh no…no, no, no, no, no…**

_What?_

**I see an owl approaching.**

_Why don't you tell Fudge to shove off for once? _

**You know I would love to do that, but you know why I can't**

_Yes but-_

**No! Fawkes, let that go! I mean it!**

…

**Ah, look what you did. This is unacceptable behavior Fawkes!**

_What did he do?_

**I'm sorry Minerva, but I have to go. Fawkes burnt the letter! I now have to go to the Ministry to see what Fudge wants. Can you try to see what's wrong with Fawkes?**

_Sure, but promise me you won't contact me through enchanted parchment again!_

**Alright, thanks Min.**

Minerva sighed as she looked over the piece of paperwork she was just working on. She was filling it out when the gold ink from Albus's quill stained it with his words. She would have to worry about it later. Right now she had to go feed Fawkes.

Albus reluctantly left his office to go to the Ministry, as he listened to Fudge's long monotonous speech, about something. Who knew, it usually never was important. When he got back to his office, he nearly fell over in shock. Minerva was stroking Fawkes's feathers while the phoenix ate his usual food.

"Wha…but…what'd you do?"

Minerva looked over at Albus as she smiled at his curiosity.

"I fed him Albus. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"But how?"

"Albus it's easy. You just open the can and put it in the dish." Minerva explained as she continued to stroke the phoenix who was cooing happily.

"But I did that and-"

"I'm sorry Albus, but I'm exhausted, and if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest. Good night Albus." Minerva left the room, leaving a still dumbfounded Albus. He approached Fawkes and the phoenix allowed him to pet his head. That was the first in three days. What had Minerva done?

Albus turned to Phineas as he asked, "What did Minerva do?"

"Why do you want to know?" snapped Phineas.

"Phineas, could you please just tell me what Minerva did?"

Phineas smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Sorry headmaster, but no can do."

Albus quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he asked, "Oh, and why is that Phineas?"

"She made me promise not to tell you along with the other portraits."

"Yes, sorry Albus." apologized Dippet, though he was trying very hard himself not to laugh. Albus ignored the mocking portraits as he was just glad to have his companion eating again and back to its cheerful self. Unfortunately that didn't last long. The next day, Fawkes started his daily annoying routine with squawking and stealing his quills.

Suddenly Albus had lost it as he was about to yell at Fawkes for what seemed like the hundredth time when he was stopped by a screeching of an owl. "No, no, no, no…" Albus kept on muttering until the bird landed on his desk with another letter from the ministry. "Oh drat." He mumbled from under his breath. He gave the owl a treat before scanning the letter briefly knowing it would be another emergency where he'd be expected to come to the ministry at once.

Fawkes took this time to pluck to letter from Albus's grasp and burst it into flames. The letter now remained as a pile of ash on Albus's desk to much of his dismay. Albus was now fuming for the first time in years. He swirled around to look at Fawkes getting ready to hurtle some words at his old friend, when he saw Fawkes peck at his food bowl. A smile pulled at Albus's lips as he knew what his friend wanted.

"Fawkes, will you leave me alone if I get Min?" Albus asked, and surprisingly the phoenix stopped squawking and looked at Albus. Albus sighed as he lifted his quill, that Fawkes has yet to steal, and started to write on the enchanted parchment again.

Minerva was in her sitting room, curled up by the fire with a book she had put aside to read. She was getting a good part in the book when curvy handwriting streaked across the pages. Minerva gritted her teeth as it was Albus using the enchanted parchment again. She slammed the book close, not bothering to read the message that had disrupted her reading and stormed out of her private corridors to go to yell at a certain Headmaster.

Albus stared at the parchment, waiting for Minerva to write back, but she never did. Hmm, what took her so long thought Albus. He didn't have to wonder for long when there was a knock on his door. More like banging, but it was an indication of someone being on the other side of the door nonetheless.

"Come in Minerva."

She slammed the door open, causing some the people in the portraits to jump from the sudden outburst.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!"

He gulped as she only used his full name was she was at her wits end. "Yes my dear?"

"Don't you 'my dear' me! I told you several times not to write on enchanted parchment with me, and you go and-"

"I'm sorry Tabby, but could you yell at me later? I'm in quite a predicament here. The ministry has called me again and Fawkes refuses to eat when I open the can and put it in his bowl. I would appreciate it if you could feed him."

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed as she was furious, but when she caught sight of Fawkes, her expression softened. She rolled her eyes as she sighed from losing her temper.

"Alright but I swear Albus, if you use enchanted parchment on me one more time, I would consider planning your funeral early if I were you." Minerva threatened with her finger dangerously pointed in his direction. Albus chuckled, only aggravating her more.

"Oh, as much as I love your meaningless threats, I have to go. Thank you again Min. I knew I could count on you." He said patting her on the shoulder before slipping into the green emerald flamed. After he returned from his grueling visit to the ministry he had found Fawkes eating happily and Minerva trying to get his scribbled writing off the pages of her book.

He sighed before confronting her, "Thanks Min." she looked up momentarily to glare at him before she returned to her book. "Here let me help." Albus waved his wand over it and his writing disappeared. Minerva inhaled deeply, trying to contain her anger. Her hands gripping his desk firmly, causing her knuckles to turn white. She did not face him until she exhaled slowly. She forced a smile as she slammed her book shut.

"Is there anything else you'd like Albus?" she asked in a calm voice, though he could sense the bit of acid that was hidden in her tone.

"No my dear, that will be all. You have done me a great favor, though I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would for now on feed Fawkes since it seems like he will only eat when you feed him."

"I will, is that all?"

"Yes that's all. Thank you Min." Albus said gratefully which seemed to lighten her mood just a tad. She gracefully walked out of the room, the way that could only be compared to the graceful movements of a cat.

Albus smiled as the days went on, peace at last. Fawkes had returned to be his doting friend, and had not tried to steal anything of his along with remaining silent. He wondered what Minerva did to put Fawkes as ease. He knew she was a delight to be around when she wasn't fuming and had always had tact. She even soothed him some days when he was over stressed with just the simple touch her hand on his shoulder, but what was she doing to Fawkes? The question nagged at him while the portraits still wouldn't tell him what she was doing. He decided that he would have to find out himself.

One day Albus informed Minerva he would be gone for the entire day to visit his brother Alberforth. Of course she didn't question him and wished him well. Albus then snuck up to his private quarters, waiting invisible for her to arrive to feed Fawkes. He worked on paperwork in his bedroom when he heard the gargoyle that guarded his office to step aside. It had to be her.

He quickly rushed down stairs silently, still well hidden with his invisibility spell when she entered. Minerva greeted Fawkes with a friendly smile and a little tap on his beak.

"Hello my feathered friend. I hope you haven't been pestering Albus too much lately." Minerva said before removing her outer robes and laying it across the back of the couch facing the fire. Fawkes cooed at her to exclaim how happy he was to have her there.

Albus noted her green olive robes that fitted better than her teaching robes. After all the years they've worked together, he has never seen her out of her teaching robes. He observed her slim waist and the feminine curves of her hips.

Her long slender fingers, that some would call bony, reached to pull at her bun, causing her black hair to run down her back. Albus was in sudden awe. He always knew she was attractive, but he had never seen her this way.

Minerva chuckled when she heard some portraits whistle in her direction, but she quickly brushed it off as she went to get Fawkes's food which was kept in a cupboard in Albus's private rooms. She returned humming a tune to herself. Fawkes's feathers started to puff up as he heard the sweet melody ripple from her throat. He even started to make little humming noises with her.

Albus listened along to the melody as well. He enjoyed hearing her as he had never heard her sing, let alone hum. She never did sing at the staff karaoke parties. She then started to sing as the words seemed to softly tumble from her lips, hypnotizing anyone who was around to listen. Even the portraits were all up to listen to her daily performances they had grown to love.

"Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time." She began to sing the melancholy lyrics to the famous song. He wondered if they had any meaning behind them. She worked the can open as she began to sing the next few lines.

"And time goes by, so slowly and time can do so much. Are you, still mine? I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me." She sang with such emotion in her eyes, that they just had to be true. They were from her heart, but who was she singing about? _'It couldn't possibly be me.'_ Albus thought, but then again he did always love her. He never told her, thinking she just wanted to be friends, but what if she was singing about him?

"Hey, could yeah change the song? It's getting depressing to hear you sing about the Headmaster you know." Phineas interjected Minerva's song. She stopped to glare at her alongside all the other portraits and an irritated phoenix.

"Fine then, what would you like to hear?"

"What about some Beatles?" suggested Phineas as Minerva quirked a questioning eyebrow in his direction. "What, I like the band alright, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing, it's just that I never did picture you as a Beatle loving person."

"Well, I am, so what about it?"

"Alright, I'll sing a Beatle song, as long as you agree to sing back up." Minerva was now smiling mischievously at Phineas in his portrait. The others were urging him on while he looked apprehensive. He was getting aggravated by all the other portraits pestering him to the point that he gave in and Minerva nodded as she gave Fawkes his food and started to sing the new song.

"Well, shake it up, baby, now," she sang with Phineas regretfully singing up back up.

"Shake it up, baby."

"Twist and shout."

"Twist and shout."

"C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now."

"Come on baby."

"Come on and work it on out."

"Work it on out."

Minerva was even dancing to the song as the other portraits joined in singing back up since Phineas was a little tone death. He was alright, but his voice was a bit rusty. Fawkes ate while watching the amusing scene before him. Albus even found the scene entertaining. Minerva looked so free for once as she danced and sang to the song.

He wanted to reach out and sing with her, now that he knew she did like him. Two verses later, he mustered as much Gryffindor confidence he could. Before Minerva could sing the next line, she felt someone tug on her wrist, pulling her in another direction. She collided into no one other than the Headmaster. His blue dazzling eyes were twinkling down on her. Her cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment as she was rendered speechless.

"You know you twist your little girl." Albus picked up from where Minerva left off. She was still speechless, but he held her hand as he started to do the twist.

"Twist, little girl." followed the portraits, not missing a beat even though they were all smiling sheepishly down at the two.

"You know you twist so fine." Albus sang looking at Minerva. _'Is he joking, or does he really mean what he's saying?' _Minerva thought to herself nervously.

"Twist so fine."

"Come on and twist a little closer, now." Albus twirled Minerva towards him again as their bodies were now pressed together. He danced with her, and she absent mindedly followed him, even though she was still surprised.

"Twist a little closer."

"And let me know that you're mine." He finished as he brought her down to a low dip.

"Let me know you're mine."

Albus looked longingly down into Minerva's green eyes. There was love there. She could see it, but yet she couldn't believe it. Albus slowly raised her back up from the dip into a standing position. She looked away from him now looking at the floor.

Albus slowly removed his hand from her waist, but he didn't replace it to his side. Instead he brushed back her long raven hair to tuck it behind her ear. She blushed from the sudden contact and looked at him with bewilderment written across her face, but Albus knew she was only worried that this was but a dream. She was worried that he did not love her, but he did. Oh merlin, he did.

He rested her hand under her chin, his thumb running along her high cheekbones. He could feel her body stiffen, but then start to melt from his touch. The touch she had longed for. Albus found himself beaming at her. His thumb moved to ride along her bottom lip sending involuntary shivers down her spine. Minerva went to rest her hand on his upper arm, to halt his movements, but the simple touch sent him over the moon. He couldn't take it anymore as he drew her to his lips, brushing them softly.

He had caught her by surprise, but it wasn't long until she started to respond. His hand entangled itself in her long silk hair while she snaked her arms around his neck to draw him closer. His other hand reached to her waist to draw her closer to him. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other.

Minerva could taste the sharp but sweet flavor of the lemon drops he so constantly ate. He could smell her wonderful scent of honeysuckle that lingered in the air. He couldn't get enough. Soon they had to part for air. Catching their breaths, Albus stared into Minerva's eyes, not believing that she could ever love him back.

"So you sing to my phoenix to get him to eat?" Albus questioned.

Minerva softly chuckled as her forehead was pressed against Albus's. "I find it quite affective as it works on wizards too."

"Hmm, Min,"

"Yes Albus?"

"I love you." Albus confessed as he kissed her soundlessly once again. When they pulled away, he could see a thoroughly pleased Minerva smiling back.

"I love you too." She admitted as she went to kiss him this time. The revelations had earned a round of applause from the portraits and an over joyed phoenix. From that day on Albus and Minerva fed Fawkes together and he never had eating problems again.

The End

**Author's note: Well, what did you think? I'd love to know. Thanks for reading as I hoped you enjoyed this little story. I would also like to mention that I do not own the songs as they belong to the Righteous Brothers and the Beatles. I would have said this earlier, but I didn't want to giving anything away. Best wishes to you all and feel free to review if you'd like. Good night/morning! :)**


End file.
